Mr. Hell Lion
Mr. Hell Lion, later known as Mr. Neat Lion, is an anthropomorphic lion and the primary antagonist in the 2012 book The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit. Biography Early life Mr. Hell Lion was born in the jungle, though he eventually fled to an animal city, where he remained in an orphanage for the remainder of his childhood. Apparently, he had come to believe that the idea of recycling was horrible. His poor upbringing may have triggered this, or at least inspired his loathing for it. Mr. Hell Lion despised those more powerful or fortunate than himself. During school, he was the head of a three-person gang which included Planty Guy and Spicy Salsa. However, Planty Guy eventually became dillusioned about what they were really fighting for and chose to disband. This made Mr. Hell Lion furious. He and Spicy Salsa left together after school, searching for new members to support their cause and put an end to recycling. They recruited a pirate, as well as Skeleton and a spy cactus, and there were probably others. Redemption After Mr. Hell Lion detected a recycling movement, he finally took action and dispatched a spy cactus. After confirming that he had found the movement, Spicy Salsa moved to attack them, shortly before Mr. Hell Lion came in person. Along with Skeleton, a pirate immediately sounded the alarm. However, before a fight could commence, Mr. Hell Lion tripped over some litter that he had thrown on the ground himself, falling right on his face. Furious, he quickly deduced that Recycle Man was the culprit and rounded on him. The two began dueling viciously as everyone watched. The duel finally ended after Mr. Hell Lion slipped on a banana peel. Planty Guy immediately jumped out of his pot and began to grab Mr. Hell Lion. Although Mr. Hell Lion was scared, recognizing him as the traitorous gang member from years past, Planty Guy only wanted to help him up. He chose not to reveal to anyone that he already knew the animate plant. Everyone turned as Planty Guy taught Mr. Hell Lion all about recycling. He also explained that when people recycled, the earth was happier and healthier. Knowing Planty Guy was right, Mr. Hell Lion apologized and promised never to fight again against the world's strongest recycle team. Recycle Team The following year, Mr. Hell Lion joined their team and took the name of Mr. Neat Lion. He eventually became one of their most successful members, having recruited over forty members to support their cause independently. In the end, Planty Guy was able to make up with Mr. Neat Lion, as he eventually became his partner. Personality and traits Mr. Hell Lion is a rebellious and mean animal, though he is also sophisticated and intelligent. He was capable of admitting his mistakes, though he did not learn from them. He was fierce and brash, giving orders in a loud, forceful tone. Like most villains, he did not take kindly to failure. He hated the idea of recycling, though the reason for it still remains a mystery. After redeeming himself and becoming Mr. Neat Lion, he was kinder and more considerate of other people. Relationships Planty Guy , a gang member, partner, and enemy.]] During school, Planty Guy was one of the members of Mr. Hell Lion's gang. However, Planty Guy eventually became dillusioned about what they were really fighting for and chose to disband. This made Mr. Hell Lion furious, and they ultimately became hated rivals. After Mr. Hell Lion detected a recycling movement, the two met again, where Planty Guy helped him to his feet after he tripped fighting Recycle Man. Planty Guy taught Mr. Hell Lion all about recycling. Knowing Planty Guy was right, Mr. Hell Lion apologized and promised never to fight again against the recycle team. The following year, Mr. Hell Lion joined their team and took the name of Mr. Neat Lion, working alongside Planty Guy. Behind the scenes In his Movellas depiction, Mr. Hell Lion was renamed Mr. Trash Lion. This was probably done for censorship reasons. Appearances *''The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Normal weight characters Category:The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters